Bekal
by tiniwinibitie
Summary: Hanya serentetan percakapan antara Minho dan Newt tentang bekal yang selalu disiapkan Newt untuknya setiap hari


**Bekal**

Maze Runner Trilogy © James Dashner

Minho x Newt

.

.

.

Jika Newt tidak menaruh rasa apa pun padanya seperti yang pemuda itu katakan di hadapan permainan sial bernama jujur atau tantangan, maka ia tak akan perlu repot-repot bangun sebelum langit malam berganti terang hanya untuk menyiapkan sepotong sandwich secara diam-diam di dapur Frypan sambil menyelundupkan beberapa butir apel dan kantong air guna mengisi kekosongan ransel mungil yang selalu dibawa Minho tiap kali ia menjalankan tugas sebagai seorang Pelari.

"Kau butuh makan. Butuh asupan nutrisi yang cukup. Jangan sampai kelaparan, kurang tenaga, dan akhirnya tak bisa kembali ke dalam Glade sebelum pintu menutup.", ujarnya pelan saat Minho bertanya apa maksud Newt ikut sibuk mengisi perbekalannya.

Pemuda Asia itu terkekeh pelan. Geli melihat Newt yang kini lebih memilih menatap rumput di bawah pijakan sepatu dari pada dirinya yang tepat menghadap pada pemuda itu. Telinga Newt merah, lalu menjalar pada pipi putih yang menampilkan warna demikian kontras berkat sebuah pertanyaan.

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikan wajahmu?"

Bahu mungil tambah menegang. Helai tembaga yang menyambut wajah Minho makin mendominasi pandangan. Seringai jenaka tampil. Mulai hari ini Minho memutuskan bahwa menggoda Newt adalah hobinya yang baru.

"Ka... kau kan temanku. Aku hanya memperhatikan rekanku saja. Jangan merasa spesial hanya karena hal itu, bodoh."

Sebelum si Pelari kembali menyerang dengan pertanyaan yang Newt yakini hanya bertujuan untuk menggodanya semata, kakinya segera berbalik pergi dari hadapan Minho.

"Tunggu." Tangan itu dicekal. Betapa terkejutnya Minho saat menyadari bahwa pergelangan tangan Newt tak ada bedanya dengan milik perempuan. Sepanjang yang kepala amnesianya bisa ingat, memegang tangan Newt terasa sama kecilnya dengan memegang tangan seorang gadis.

"Hei, tanganmu kecil sekali Newt."

"Kenapa kau peduli?"

"Aku hanya memperhatikan rekan saja. Begitu kan yang kau bilang tadi?"

Untuk kali ini Newt benar-benar jengkel. Bisa-bisanya Minho balik menyerang dirinya dengan kata-katanya sendiri. "Bisa kau lepaskan tanganku?"

Tatapan kesalnya berbuah tawa lepas dari pemuda sipit itu. Matanya tinggal segaris. Tangan Newt disentak tiba-tiba hingga tubuh yang belum siap menyeimbangkan diri itu goyah, menubruk tepat dada Minho.

"Jangan marah begitu. Aku kan hanya bercanda."

Newt siap melepaskan diri, namun wajah Minho berubah ekspresi jadi menatapnya serius. Kedua mata berpandangan. Oh, dia benci bila harus bertemu pandang dengan kedua mata itu. Jantung bodohnya akan berulah dan debaran di dada membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Minho, bisa kau menying-"

"Aku tak keberatan bila harus makan sandwich buatanmu setiap hari." Bibir tipis Newt dibuat bungkam.

"Kalau boleh jujur punyamu lebih mudah ditelan dari pada roti payah Frypan."

Anak yang lebih tinggi memangkas jarak. "Mi... Minho..."

"Aku ingin berterimakasih karena kau rela bangun lebih cepat hanya untukku. Kau rela mengambil resiko mendengar ocehan Frypan demi aku."

Mendengarnya membuat Newt merasa ingin menenggelamkan diri dalam Plung. Ia berharap semua cepat berakhir, namun Minho tak berhenti sampai di situ.

"Tapi tolong pikirkan tentang dirimu juga. Aku tidak mau kau sakit di kemudian hari karenaku. Kau tahu, Lebih baik aku melawan seratus Griever di dalam Maze dari pada harus melihatmu terbaring lemah di ranjang. Aku menyayangimu."

Newt terpana. Membeku lebih tepatnya. Ia tidak bereaksi apa-apa terhadap ucapan Minho barusan. Tidak juga menyingkir saat telapak Minho yang besar mengelus cokelat tembaga kepalanya. Apalagi melambaikan tangan melepas kepergian Pelari itu sampai punggungnya hilang ditelan masuk Pintu Timur.

Jemari bergerak perlahan menuju tempat tangan Minho mengelusnya tadi. Bekas kehangatan masih tersisa di sana. Sudut bibir tipis melengkung naik,

Apakah ini berarti perasaannya tersambut?

.

.

.

 **A/N** : Hai semua, Salam kenal.

Ini kali pertama saya publish fic di fandom ini. Maaf jika fic kependekan nan nyampah itu terlalu gaje ya.


End file.
